MMS is a service launched by mobile operators for transmitting multimedia short messages with Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) as a carrier and has the features of supporting multimedia function and being capable of transmitting information of various multimedia formats including text, image, voice and video. MMS can realize instant multimedia information transmission from a mobile phone terminal to a mobile phone terminal, or from a mobile phone terminal to internet or from internet to a mobile phone terminal. Compared with previous common short messages, the MMS can not only is provide basic text information but also abundant multimedia contents, such as color images, voices, animations, vibrations and videos, for example, the MMS can be provide application contents, such as sports news with on-the-scene images, interesting cartoons, greeting cards with rich contents and wonderful animated games. In addition, the MMS can contain any other types of files such as a name card holder file, as an email does.
The MMS application at a mobile phone terminal mainly includes a plurality of core modules, such as an MMS message receiving/transmitting module, an MMS message management module, an MMS encoding module, an MMS decoding module and an MMS playing module, wherein the MMS decoding module is configured for decoding an MMS data file downloaded by a mobile phone user and saved to the mobile phone, then the decoded result is transmitted to a player to play, in this way, multimedia units, such as texts, images, voices and videos, or other types of file attachments included in the MMS message are displayed to the mobile phone user. Generally, MMS decoding mainly comprises two steps: the first step is decoding and segmenting an original data packet according to an MMS protocol to obtain a sequence of multimedia files or other types of files packaged into the data packet, wherein the file sequence generally contains a key Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language (SMIL) file which describes the layout structure of the multimedia units, such as texts, images, voices and videos, or other types of attachment elements, in MMS playing; and the second step is parsing the content of the SMIL file, obtaining the layout order of playing specific MMS contents and accordingly constructing a slide structure which is to be transmitted to the player to play. However, in actual use, mobile phones of different models have different styles in MMS data encoding and packaging before sending the MMS, mainly having the following cases:
the data packet contains an SMIL file, and the SMIL file has layout descriptions for all the other files in the data packet;
the data packet contains an SMIL file, but the SMIL file does not have a layout is description for some of all the other files in the data packet;
the data packet does not have an SMIL file.
Since encoding has a plurality of styles, if a conventional decoding flow is adopted, partial file information might be lost or not all the MMS contents can be displayed to users dynamically like slides.